o Amanhã
by Youko Yoru
Summary: õO ahm... é pequena, leiam... sem idéias pra escrever


**O AMANHÃ**

**por Youko Yoru**

_"Há momentos na vida em que sentimos tanto a falta de alguém que o que_

_mais queremos é tirar esta pessoa de nossos sonhos e abraçá-la. Sonhe_

_com aquilo que você quiser. Seja o que você quer ser, porque você possui_

_apenas uma vida e nela só se tem uma chance de fazer aquilo que se quer._

_Tenha felicidade bastante para fazê-la doce. Dificuldades para fazê-la_

_forte. Tristeza para fazê-la humana. E esperança suficiente para fazê-la_

_feliz. As pessoas mais felizes não têm as melhores coisas. Elas sabem_

_fazer o melhor das oportunidades que aparecem em seus caminhos. A_

_felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram. Para aqueles que se_

_machucam. Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre. E para aqueles que_

_reconhecem a importância das pessoas que passam por suas vidas. O futuro_

_mais brilhante é baseado num passado intensamente vivido. Você só terá_

_sucesso na vida quando perdoar os erros e as decepções do passado. A_

_vida é curta, mas as emoções que podemos deixar duram uma eternidade. A_

_vida não é de se brincar porque um belo dia se morre."_

_(Clarice Lispector)_

**I. Presente**

Eriol de sua janela observa o belo anjo abatido, suspira ao vê-lo tão triste, aproximando-se pergunta: - Não vai entrar, Yue?

Ficou em silêncio por instantes - Ainda não deu a sua resposta! - diz ressentido e magoado - Por que você não disse que iria renascer?! Você chegou ao ponto de manipular minha memória para evitar que eu soubesse! Por quê?!

- Se eu não tivesse feito tudo isso, você estaria procurando eternamente o Clow.

- Estaria realmente! - exclamou com convicção - se soubesse que você iria renascer, eu iria procura-lo até achar! E por que, por quê?!

Eriol se aproximou mais do triste anjo tocando em sua face, como se pedisse para lhe olhar. Eriol sentiu seu coração falhar ao fitar os olhos azuis-prateados mareados de lágrimas, era a pior punição: ver seu anjo chorar - Preciso ser forte! - pensava, e determinado disse finalmente: - Yue, mesmo que eu seja uma nova encarnação do Mago Clow, eu não sou ele! Realmente eu possuo a memória dele, mas isso não significa que ele renasceu, os mortos jamais voltam a vida! - enquanto dizia enxugava as lágrimas do anjo com os dedos que insistiam em molhar o belo rosto - Sinceramente, gostaria de te dizer que sou Read Clow, diria isto apenas para não vê-lo chorar! Mas, não é verdade! Diga-me, Yue, você não é feliz agora?! Com Sakura e os outros?! E Touya?! Por acaso você não gosta dele?!

Yue ficou estático por instantes, sim, gostava de sua vida agora - Sakura é uma boa mestra, ou melhor, uma boa amiga! E Touya, sim, gosto dele, tanto que meu coração chega a doer! - pensou enxugando as últimas lagrimas com as mãos, e num sussurro respondeu: - Não é que eu não goste...

Eriol sorriu, e respirando profundamente afirmou: - Isto quer dizer que você gosta muito dele! Fico feliz ao ouvir isto, Yue, o maior desejo de Clow era que você, Kerberos e as Cartas fossem felizes, que encontrassem alguém que correspondesse ao amor que vocês são capazes de sentir e transmitir. Se ficasse comigo você estaria incompleto, você precisa entender melhor o seu coração, meu anjo, para poder decidir o que você realmente quer, uma lembrança de Clow não pode interferir nesta decisão!

- Clow não é uma lembrança!! - exclamou Yue levantando-se e partiu voando, quando ouviu a voz de Eriol soar em sua mente: - Agora é, meu lindo anjo, agora é! Você já tem uma pessoa dentro do seu coração, e esta pessoa não é Clow! Estarei aqui até amanha, venha, se quiser, fazer a pergunta que esta guardada em seu coração...

Yue voou com toda sua velocidade, não queria pensar em mais nada, estava cansado, seu coração doía muito, a era tristeza infinita, parou em cima de sua escola, sua não, de Yukito... Por que fora para lá?! Sentou-se numa das torres e ficou a observar a lua, ouviu de seu interior uma voz conhecida...

- Porque nos faz sofrer tanto?!

- Yukito, não quero que interfira!

- Não posso, Yue! Sou uma parte de você, tenho que dizer o que você não quer escutar: Eu amo o Touya!! Ele deu seus poderes para você, para que nós não sumíssemos! Não é justo! Não posso dizer a ele isto porque você não deixa! E isso porque, você acha que vai sofrer uma nova perda, mas, o que você não percebe é que estamos perdendo momentos felizes por causa de sua dúvida! Não percebe que estamos sofrendo antecipadamente?!

- Cale-se!!! - explodiu Yue - Você não estava lá! Não sabe o que é perder a pessoa amada! Dói! Dói muito não ter alguém! Gostaria que ele não houvesse entregado seus poderes!

- Por que?! Para que você não sofra com isso?! Com a dúvida se ele nos ama ou não?! Ou se vai nos abandonar?! Me responda, Yue: Se houvesse uma maneira de devolver seus poderes você o faria, só para se livrar desse sofrimento?! Porque este é o único laço que te prende a ele, não é?!

- Porque diz essas coisas?! Não o amo!! Gosto dele por ter nos ajudado, e só!! E sim, se haver uma maneira de devolver, eu devolverei!

- Mesmo?! Você não o ama?! Ah! Yue, você esta se enganando tanto, queria poder ter o controle sobre nós para provar a você como está errado, mas, não posso! Vá até Eriol e lhe faça a pergunta!

- É o que eu vou fazer amanha!

Yue se ergue e voa até sua casa, ainda pensativo, deita-se na cama adormecendo logo em seguida. No dia seguinte, acorda sob a aparência de Yukito atrasado para ir a escola, veste-se rapidamente e sai correndo trombando com Touya que vinha apressado em sua direção.

- Yuki, você tá bem?! - pergunta preocupado ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Touya, estou bem, obrigado!

- Acordou atrasado?!

- Sim, acho que dormi de mais! - falou encabulado.

- Não é o que parece! Você esta com uma cara péssima! - dizia apreensivo - não conseguiu dormir, algum pesadelo?!

Yukito deu um sorriso nervoso e puxou Touya pelo braço - Vamos! Se não vamos chegar atrasados! - vendo que ele não se movia, esperando por uma resposta, cabisbaixo mentiu: - estou bem, não se preocupe!

- Hum... e Yue?! - tocou em seu queixo para fixar seu olhar nos olhos dele, viu que uma tristeza imensurável o abalara, sabia agora que estava relacionado a Clow, por isso resolveu não falar mais nada, não iria pressionar Yue, se ele não quer falar o que lhe aflige, não iria obriga-lo, começou a andar em direção à sua bicicleta que foi largada próximo ao portão, pegou-a e olhou novamente para Yukito cabisbaixo, chamou suavemente: - Yuki, suba, ou vamos chegar realmente, atrasados!

Yukito o olhou com profunda gratidão e carinho por não insistir em falar sobre Yue, sobre sua tristeza. Subiu na garupa da bicicleta e o abraçou, dizendo num suspiro: - Muito obrigado, Touya!

Touya sorri, e eles se vão. O dia passa, e Yue dentro de Yukito se consumia em pensamentos, todos relacionados a Touya, sai da escola indo para casa de Eriol, quando ouve um chamado:

- Yuki, você vai para casa?! - Touya pergunta preocupado, vê que ele permanece calado e apático, suspira magoado e responde por ele - vá e descanse um pouco, te vejo amanhã, certo?!

Yukito responde com um sorriso triste e se vai.

**II. Passado**

Yukito corre com lágrimas nos olhos, lembrando-se da expressão de Touya, ele corre na direção do parque, Yue surge e sente ainda as lágrimas solitárias de Yukito escorrerem por seu rosto, abre suas asas e parte rumo a casa de Eriol. Ele estava sentado em seu jardim, tomando chá, aparentemente o aguardando.

- Boa tarde, Yue!

- Quero te fazer uma pergunta, vai me responder?! - Eriol sorri assentindo com a cabeça e convidando-o a se sentar - Prefiro ficar de pé!

- E eu, Yue, posso te fazer duas perguntas?!

- Não me importo, faça como quiser! - ele respirou fundo o encarando - Como posso devolver os poderes de Touya?!

- Vou responder quando responder as minhas: porque você quer fazer isto?!

- Não quero estar preso a ele por ter me ajudado!

Eriol o encara maliciosamente, deixando o anjo atordoado - Você sabe por que ele fez isso, Yue?!

- Para que eu e Yukito não desaparecêssemos, ele nos disse isso várias vezes! Por que pergunta?!

- Hum... Acha mesmo que foi somente isso?! Mas, você se perguntou que sentimentos o moveram para fazer tal sacrifício?! - vendo a dúvida estampada no rosto do guardião, continuou: - vou te contar uma coisa que você não sabe: para fazer este sacrifício de entrega de energia, os dois seres têm que estar ligados, os corações em plena sintonia, com os mesmos sentimentos, amor e carinho, tristeza e dor, saudade e esperança, se não for assim, a troca não funciona! Agora você entende porque ele fez isso?! Ele não quer te perder! Necessita tanto de você quanto de Yukito!

- Fique quieto!! - gritou chorando, e colocando as mãos no rosto, falou nervoso: - Não quero escutar isso!! Não quero amar alguém e ser deixado sozinho depois, você morreu, não podia ter morrido! Sinto dor a cada instante! Não quero sentir isso de novo!! E me responda! Responda a minha pergunta!!

O mago abraçou-o, acariciando seus cabelos prateados, sussurrou emocionado: - Perdão, Yue, perdão pelo o que Clow lhe fez, mas, para conseguir o que você quer, terá que amar Touya com toda a sua existência! Terá que se entregar de corpo e alma. Sakura, já é capaz de suprir a sua existência, pense a respeito, meu anjo, reflita e decida se é isso o que você quer realmente, se quiser conversar, fale com a outra metade de Clow, ele irá ajudar.

- Não existe outra maneira, Eriol?! - perguntou melancolicamente o encarando, se desfazendo do abraço, viu-o negar com a cabeça, se foi voando para o local mais alto que conhecia: A torre de Tokyo, sentou e ficou a observar o pôr-do-sol e o esplendoroso nascer da lua.

Levantou-se, após um tempo, e indo à casa dos Kinomotto, parou em frente da casa tocando a campainha, sabia quem nem Sakura e nem Touya se encontravam. Fujitaka abriu a porta, espantando-se com a imponente figura do belo anjo prateado, convidou-o a entrar, Yue guarda suas asas e fica parado no meio da sala apreensivo, esperando uma reação de Fujitaka, ele se senta e convida-o a ficar ao seu lado, Yue deita sua cabeça no colo de Fujitaka, que começou acariciar levemente seus cabelos, com uma voz suave e preocupada indagou: - Qual é o seu nome, anjo?

- Yue...

- Significa lua em chinês, é um belo nome, como você, combina muito... mas, me diga por que esta tão triste?!

- Quando eu nasci conheci meu mestre, era uma pessoa a quem eu estimava e amava muito, passamos anos e anos juntos e felizes, eu me alegrava em apenas estar junto a ele, e ele sentia esse carinho, esse amor que eu sentia por ele, numa noite ele disse que me amava também, nesta noite nos amamos, minha primeira e única vez, porque no dia seguinte ele morreu... ele me avisou que iria morrer, não acreditei, não queria acreditar! Mas, ele continuou a afirmar, disse que nos confiaria a um novo mestre, e se foi! Eu nunca havia sentido tanta dor, tanta solidão, passei anos trancado sozinho dentro do Livro das Cartas, muito só e com a dor de não poder mais ama-lo, tê-lo perto de mim! Eu só não queria sentir isso de novo! - Yue parou seu relato, chorava e sentia que Fujitaka também, ergueu sua cabeça com as mãos encarando-o, olhos nos olhos.

Fujitaka com voz falha, diz: - Meu Anjo! Meu belo anjo! Como é triste, agora eu me lembro do passado, lembro do sentimento que eu nutria antes de existir como sou hoje, tristeza e muita dor, é esse sentimento que vejo em você agora! Sinto muito pela dor que causei, mas, existia um outro sentimento, um muito forte, amor, amor por você! Foi este um dos motivos para eu existir, encontrar uma maneira de te fazer feliz! No meu sótão têm muitos livros, um em especial, certa vez, meu filho, quando tinha uns dez anos, encontrou este livro e o tocou, ele chorou, foi correndo para os braços de sua mãe, a abraçou desesperadamente muito aflito, ela perguntava o que havia acontecido, ele apenas dizia que havia encontrado um anjo muito triste, e que não queria vê-lo chorar! Foi a ultima vez que vi ele chorar, naquele momento percebi que ele faria o anjo sorrir, que ele faria o anjo parar de chorar. Mas, isto custou muito caro para meu filho, ele nunca mais sorriu! Ele sentia toda tristeza do anjo, a mesma solidão, passou os anos e nada mudou, decidi então despertar o anjo, quando saiu do livro, estava adormecido, tentei te dar uma aparência mais humana, mas não deu muito certo! Yukito se parece também com um anjo, a minha outra metade, Eriol, pediu para que fosse um da idade de Sakura, neguei-me, o anjo era para Touya, necessitavam um do outro, Sakura não precisaria dele, Touya sim! Bem, no dia em que ele conheceu Yukito, ele veio correndo em minha direção me abraçando e sorrindo de felicidade dizendo que havia encontrado novamente o anjo!

- Então... ele já me conhecia, ele já sabia que eu existia?!

- sim, porque tem medo?! Do que tem medo?! Vejo em seus olhos que o ama também!

- Tenho medo da solidão, não quero ficar sozinho quando ele morrer!

- Meu anjo, você não se sente só agora?! Não sofra antecipadamente, viva um dia após o outro, viva cada momento como se fosse o único! Você já passou muito tempo só, ele também! Vejo um futuro longo, e você não viverá para sempre, lembre-se de que todos um dia morrerão, é inevitável, tudo que teve um começo, terá um fim...

Yue abraçou Fujitaka fortemente, e toma a aparência de Yukito.

- Obrigado, senhor Fujitaka!

Ele sorri amavelmente - Venha, vamos tomar um chá, enquanto esperamos Touya!

- E Sakura, não vem?!

- Não, ela esta na casa de Tomoyo, foi dormir lá, e eu acho que Kerberos foi junto!

- O senhor tem todas as lembranças de Clow agora?!

- Lembro de algumas coisas, mas, não importa agora! - ele se levanta exasperado - Ah! me esqueci! Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas!

- Por que, vai viajar?!

- Sim, tenho uma escavação, parto hoje as dez, você não se importaria se eu fosse terminar?!

- Não, senhor Fujitaka, pode ir, Touya não vai demorar!

Fujitaka assentiu tocou suavemente o rosto de Yukito, retirando-se da sala.

**III. Futuro?**

Yukito permanece sentado tomando chá, quando ouve a porta se abrindo, Touya entra, jogando sua mochila no chão - Cheguei! - Touya se espanta ao ver Yukito ofegante frente a frente com ele, sorri singelamente - Oi Yuki! Estava me esperando?!

- Sim, preciso conversar com você, perguntar uma coisa, na verdade. - fica rubro.

Touya o observa docemente, concordando - Ok! Depois você me fala, sabe aonde meu pai e a monstrenga estão?!

- Ah! A Sakura está na casa da Tomoyo, e seu pai esta lá em cima arrumando as malas.

- Ah, é! Meu pai viaja hoje, havia me esquecido!

- Ola, meu filho! Como foi no trabalho?!

- Oi, pai! Tudo bem, você vai querer uma carona até o aeroporto?!

- Não será necessário, já pedi um táxi, deve estar chegando - a campainha toca - é ele! Cuide-se bem e de Sakura!

Eles se despedem com um abraço, Fujitaka sussurra para o filho: - Cuide bem dele também! - despede-se de Yukito e se vai.

Dentro da casa, os rapazes se observam silenciosamente. O moreno vê o outro nervoso torcendo os dedos, tentando falar algo, decide quebrar o silencio: - Yuki, você quer comer alguma coisa?! - diz oferecendo um prato com bolachas, ele recusa gentilmente.

- Touya, você gostaria de ter seus poderes de volta?!

- Mas, você ou Yue, não precisam dele?!

- Não mais, Sakura esta mais forte agora...

- É isso o que você quer?!

Yukito fechou os olhos e assentiu, aparecendo o anjo prateado logo em seguida - Sim é o que queremos - respondeu Yue - Mas, para fazê-lo, temos-temos que... - ele abaixou o rosto, não conseguiria dizer, absorto em seus pensamentos não percebeu quando Touya se aproximou dele, e tocando-lhe em seu rosto, para que se olhassem, olhares apaixonados, emocionados, Yue ainda tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompido docemente por Touya, que lhe beijara suavemente, aprofundando-se com o aumento da excitação dos dois. As línguas tocavam-se numa dança frenética e sensual, as mãos tremulas explorando os corpos famintos por carinho, sem fôlego, separaram as bocas, com seus rostos ainda juntos, faziam com que suas respirações acariciassem suas faces.

Um fogo brotava de dentro deles, uma paixão arrebatadora, Touya tirava lentamente as vestes do seu voluptuoso anjo, enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidelas pelo corpo que ia surgindo. Yue suspirava e gemia a cada toque, quando retirou toda a roupa do anjo, ele se afastou um pouco para admira-lo, para ver sua deslumbrante figura, ser de extrema beleza, pele alva e macia, corpo bem torneado, o membro ereto e suculento, os longos cabelos prateados espalhados por parte de seu corpo, e olhos, olhos desejosos por prazer, lascivos, famintos! Touya inebriado por esta visão, tomou-o nos braços e o beijou mais uma vez, levando-o, no colo, até seu quarto, depositou-o em sua cama, viu-o contorcer-se e arfar de puro deleite, enquanto retirava rapidamente sua roupa, nu, ele começa novamente sua deliciosa tortura em seu belo guardião.

Variava entre beijos, mordidas e lambidas, passeava pelo pescoço, peito e mamilos, Yue sentia que iria explodir de tanto prazer, era muito bom! Ele descia para o seu tronco lambendo, parando em seu umbigo, brincando com a lingua, fazia movimentos circulares, entrando e saindo, Yue tomado por tanto prazer, o agarra e o beija como se sua vida dependesse disto, enquanto se esfregava sofreguidamente nele pedindo por alivio, sentiu quanto Touya estava excitado, com uma voz rouca implorou ao moreno: - Por favor... faça!

Touya sentiu espasmos por todo seu corpo, atendeu parte da deliciosa suplica, separou cuidadosamente as pernas de seu anjo, se posicionando entre elas, Yue tremia pela expectativa, sentia os dedos dele em sua boca, chupava com muita vontade, passava a língua entre os dedos, fazendo Touya gemer e abaixar para lamber a ponta do seu túrgido membro. Yue gritou e arqueou pela surpresa, Touya o sugava, mordiscava, lambia toda a extensão de seu pênis, era loucura! Yue não agüentando, num grito rouco chegou ao clímax em sua boca, que engoliu saboreando a essência de seu amado.

Yue fechou os olhos tentando acalmar sua respiração, quando sentiu a boca de Touya na sua, com um gosto diferente, o seu, durante o beijo, Touya introduz, suavemente, um dedo no anus de seu anjo safado, este interrompe o beijo gemendo de prazer, Touya coloca um segundo dedo, e Yue contorce-se de dor e luxuria, ele movimenta os dedos fazendo com que ele se movimentasse junto, retira os dedos, deixando-o desolado e ainda gemendo. Se posiciona melhor entre as pernas dele, e começa introduzir seu membro dentro do "caliente" anjo, se ergue sentando em seu colo, preenchendo-se completamente. Geme de dor, se apóia no moreno, que lhe abraça com muito carinho, esperando que ele se acostume com a dor.

Yue começa a cadencia constante e ritmada, os corpos unidos, suados, e extremamente febris, Touya fazendo movimento circulares entrando e saindo de dentro dele, Yue geme ao som das estocadas, o ritmo se intensifica, Touya observa o rosto afogueado de Yue, que se intercala com Yukito, modificando as aparências a cada instante, Touya sente neste momento uma energia muito forte fluir do corpo de Yue/Yukito para dentro dele, Touya esgotado goza dentro de sua belo amante, que é seguido por um segundo dele.

Abraçam-se acalmando seus corpos,Yue distribui vários beijinhos pelo rosto de Touya, que sorri pelo carinho - Te amo muito Touya! - disse com os olhos mareados de emoção - Mas...

- Também te amo muito, e, não vamos falar de nada que nos traga tristeza! Te amo, e há muito tempo espero por este momento de estarmos juntos!Deixe o futuro para amanha, uma coisa eu te prometo: a cada instante vou te amar, a cada suspiro meu e teu, para nunca mais vê-lo chorar!

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, e Yue se aninhou nos braços de Touya, adormeceram para uma longa vida juntos.

**Fim**

**OBS1:** /õõ\ Por Alah!! Como eu escrevia mal!! depois de 3 anos resolveu arrumar a primeira fic

**OBS2:** õ.O Mas os personagens continuam naum sendo meus! u.u Mas eu casei com um monte deles, e o Yue faz parte do meu Harem! xP... Ah! E na época eu me baseei na historia do mangá (vol. 23);

**OBS3:** ò.o continuo querendo comentários!!!

**OBS4:** uu e colocar OBS's! xD

**OBS5:** õ.O eu fiz essa fic no dia 31/12/2002 e terminei no dia 01/01/2003. Escrevi bastante fic durante esse tempo... acho que melhorei... -- pouco... aff! Tá muito ruim! '' Agora que eu revisei, tá um tiquinho melhor! .. espero!

Bjundas,

Yoru

02.03.06


End file.
